


Hug Only Me

by lahela



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hookfire - Freeform, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook is jealous of Bae's pillow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug Only Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for the word prompt: "possessive", submitted by stereksendlessreign, in response to a [post](http://recklessflight.tumblr.com/post/69736573475/word-prompt) I made over at Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you! I hope you like this Hookfire drabble. :)

Hook, Bae surprisingly discovered, is a possessive lover. In fact, he is so possessive that he would even be jealous of a pillow. Every night, after they both fall asleep, Bae has the habit of rolling off Hook’s embrace and grabs at the nearest pillow. This would always wake the pirate, who would grope in the dark until his hand finds Bae again and pulls him back in.

“Killian, where’s my pillow?” Bae asked one night, all dressed for bed and ready to jump under the covers.

“What pillow?” the pirate nonchalantly asked as he undressed. 

“My pillow—” Bae tried to explain but was cut off.

“The pillow you like hugging every night, you mean?” he said, tone resentful.

Bae was taken aback by the older man’s comment but soon recovered with a bright grin on his face. No wonder he always found his pillow on the floor every morning. He can only imagine Hook kicking it off the bed every time he finds him hugging it. Killian was such an idiot.  

“Its fine, I don’t need it,” Bae said before getting on the bed.

Hook turned to Bae in disbelief. “You don’t?” Bae merely rolled his eyes at him. “Hurry up and come to bed, pirate,” Bae said. “And better be ready to get drool all over your chest,” he added.

“Drool?” Killian repeated.

“Yeah, that’s what the pillow was for,” Bae said. “ I drool when I’m asleep. I didn’t want to get it on you so I turn to the pillow instead.” Bae felt embarrassed revealing that one bit about himself but he supposed it had to be explained to spare his lover from heartache.

“Oh Bae,” Hook got on the bed immediately and snuggled the boy tight. “I thought you…“

“Yeah, well you thought wrong,” Bae snorted.

“You can drool on me anytime, love.” Hook nuzzled Bae’s head kissing his hair. “I don’t mind at all.”

Bae smiled at that. Of course, he knew that all along and only avoided it out of embarrassment. But hearing Hook confirm his thoughts also made him feel silly for feeling shy towards the older man in the first place. “I know,” he whispered, hooking his arms and legs around the taller man. 

END


End file.
